


Delivery for Mr. Hale

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [186]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscup, deliver and hope.





	Delivery for Mr. Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a bunch of drabbles today. Uhm. Well, it might still happen, and I did write one at least! For sterekdrabbles challenge from December 24, with the added theme of [Winter](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-winter), I wrote a thing for my little coffee shop AU series. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182094698012))

It was cold as balls out, the ground icy and slippery and snow slowly falling. Stiles kicked the snow off his boots before entering the law firm, where the receptionist, Erica, smiled at him.

“Delivery for Mr. Hale,” Stiles said and held up the bag with food and the to-go cup with coffee. “Lest he forgets to eat.”

“Stiles?” Derek said, peeking out of his office before Erica had a chance to say anything.

“Hi.” Stiles smiled. “I hope it’s good.”

Derek accepted everything, blinking confusedly, and Stiles winked at him before shooting Erica a smile and heading back out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
